There have been other attempts to provide measuring and pouring cups and containers. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,393, invented by Kwast, which is a Ratio Mix Container that pertains to ratio mixtures of two liquids whereby openings can be selectively opened and closed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,908, invented by Boyum, is a Non-Spill Funnel used for introducing liquids and flowable materials into tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,610, invented by Levison, is a Mixing Can with Hinged Cap With an Integral Measuring Cup which is used to blend 2 cycle fuel mixture and de-markation of ratio mixed by using an attached hinged cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,672, invented by McCrory, is a Mixing and Blending Shaker Apparatus which mixes and shakes with a wire whip attached to the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,597, invented by Dubach, is a Plastic Stopper for a Container With a Measuring Cup that Serves as a Cap which is a two-sided plastic stopper having a lower portion that can be secured to the neck of a container and a measuring cup which can be reversed and set on the lower portion to form a seal-this serving as a cap.